


Hot for Teacher

by hapakitsune



Series: Extra Curriculars [2]
Category: Asuncion
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chair!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

Edgar hesitated outside Vinny's office. His hands were shaking and his heart was in his throat, pounding out a frantic rhythm. He had jerked off more times in the last week than any other period of the previous nineteen years of his life, to the point where he couldn't look at himself in the mirror without feeling embarrassed, his cheeks going red with the memory of how Vinny had touched him. 

Steeling his courage, Edgar lifted his hand and rapped on the door. After a moment, Vinny opened the door and pulled Edgar inside, his fingers pressing hard into Edgar's biceps. 

"Take off your sweater," Vinny said, eyes fixed on Edgar's mouth, and Edgar obeyed, shivering with anticipation. "What did you want to do today?" 

Instead of answering, Edgar dropped to his knees and reached for Vinny's zipper. 

"Mm." Vinny smiled, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling, and he settled his hands in Edgar's hair. "Such an eager little boy, aren't you? What is it you want?"

"Your -- your --," Edgar stuttered, unable to meet Vinny's eyes.

Vinny yanked Edgar's head back so he was looking up at him, and he ordered, "Say it."

"Your cock," Edgar said with more conviction than he feels. "Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Vinny said.

Vinny unbuttoned his pants and urged Edgar to on, hands firm on the back of his head. Edgar tugged down Vinny's pants and licked his lips when he saw how hard Vinny was. He swallowed hard and said, "I've never -- this is, I mean, I've never done this?"

"Try not to bite me," Vinny said dryly. Edgar nodded and pulled down Vinny's briefs.

Seeing another penis close up was strange. Edgar hadn't gotten a good look at it the last time, so he took his time now, tracing his fingers along the length until Vinny was hissing and making impatient noises. Then, stomach twisting in anticipation, Edgar opened his mouth and took the tip of Vinny's penis inside. 

It tasted strange, almost unpleasant, but something about the thick weight of it on his tongue, the stretch of his lips, the feeling of being filled -- it satisfied something deep in Edgar, and his eyes drifted closed as he swirled his tongue experimentally. 

Vinny pressed his hands into Edgar's hair and pushed his head down, and Edgar gagged, taken by surprise. But he adjusted quickly to having Vinny's penis bumping further into his mouth, and he let Vinny thrust in, swallowing around Vinny as best he could.

He dropped his hand to press the heel of his palm against his own crotch to relieve some of his own desperate arousal. Vinny spotted what he was doing after a moment and yanked at Edgar's hair to make him stop.

"If you can't restrain yourself, I guess we'd better get you off," he said condescendingly. He stepped backwards, away from Edgar, and sits down on his chair, his legs spread. "There's lube and condoms in the bottom drawer."

True to Vinny's word, there was a small bottle of lube -- mostly empty -- and a brand new box of condoms. Edgar somehow managed to open it even though his hands were shaking and he pulled out a condom. 

"Give me the lube," Vinny said, running his hand across the curve of Edgar's ass. "We need to get you ready."

"Ready?" Edgar asked as he handed the bottle over. 

"Yeah." Vinny tugged down Edgar's pants and gave his cock a perfunctory stroke, then turned him around. "Spread your legs."

Edgar did so, trying not to shiver. He still hadn't taken off his sweater, but the hairs on his legs were prickling and his hands were cold. Vinny touched his fingers to Edgar's asshole and whispered, "Relax," as he slipped the first finger inside. 

Edgar tried, but he was so hyper-aware of their situation that it was hard. He tried very hard not to whimper when Vinny curled his finger just so, not wanting to make too much noise. Vinny hummed and slipped another finger in without so much as a warning. 

Vinny seemed to be impatient, because he rushed the third finger and pulled out before Edgar was really ready. Edgar whined helplessly and pushed back searchingly. 

"Shh," Vinny said, and he maneuvered Edgar around before tugging him onto his lap. "Just chill, okay?"

This close, Edgar could see all the lines on Vinny's face, could probably count the hairs in his beard if he wanted to. He nodded, licking his lips, and Vinny positioned him carefully so that Edgar was right over Vinny's penis. 

Edgar settled down slowly, ignoring the brief flare of pain, until he was fully seated. Vinny's eyes had closed in ecstasy, his mouth open and slack. Edgar smiled at that and moved his hips a little.

At that, Vinny's eyes snapped open and he grabbed firmer hold of Edgar's hips. "Okay," he said, soft and low. "Come on." 

Edgar moaned, high in his throat, and let Vinny lift him. Vinny's hands gripped Edgar's hips tight enough to bruise, the better to control his movements. Edgar rested his hands on Vinny's shoulders, stroking absently.

Edgar curled his hands around Vinny's neck and fell forward a little, letting out a small whimper when Vinny thrust up into him. "Yeah," Vinny sighed, moving one arm so that it was wrapped firmly around Edgar's waist. Their faces were close enough now that Edgar could feel Edgar's breath on his mouth and he shuddered hard. 

"Do you -- do you do this a lot?" Edgar asked, threading his fingers through the hair at the base of Vinny's head. "Seduce students?"

"I think you seduced me," Vinny murmured, rubbing his fingers down to where Edgar was split open. He lifted his free hand and cradled Edgar's jaw. "Coming in here like that, licking your lips and asking me questions you already know the answer to." He pressed his thumb to Edgar's lower lip. Edgar flicked his tongue out to lick the pad and closed his eyes when Vinny slid it into his mouth. 

"I -- I could find someone else if you -- if you didn't --" Vinny thrust up with particular viciousness, cutting off Edgar's sentence. He groaned and then let out a small hitching breath as Vinny suddenly sat up straighter, so that they were chest to chest. 

"No," Vinny growled, his eyes suddenly focused and intense. "No, you're mine." He seized the back of Edgar's head and pulled him in for a rough, passionate kiss. 

Edgar let out a squeaky whimper and wrapped his arms tight around Vinny's neck as he rode Vinny's -- cock, his own erection rubbing between his sweater and Vinny's shirt. Vinny bit Edgar's lower lip almost savagely before moving to kiss Edgar's jaw and neck. 

"I'm going to leave marks on your pretty pale skin so people know that you're off limits," he said in Edgar's ear. Edgar shivered and tried to kiss Vinny again, but Vinny instead yanked his head back and went to town on Edgar's neck, lapping over the thin, sensitive skin over Edgar's pulse point, sucking and biting until Edgar was panting and moaning so loudly he was surprised someone hadn't come to investigate. 

"Vinny, Vinny, please," he gasped out, so hard he could hardly think. "I need -- please, oh god, I need --"

Vinny smiled against Edgar's neck, his beard prickling, and wrapped his hand roughly around Edgar's cock, jerking him hard and almost painfully until Edgar came with a high, breathless shout, his thighs trembling and his vision going hazy. 

"Oh, fuck, Edgar," Vinny moaned, hips stuttering. He thrust up hard into Edgar and came, hot even through the latex of the condom. Edgar clenched experimentally and Vinny tightened his grip in Edgar's hair before pulling him into another kiss. 

Edgar melted into it, liking the itch of Vinny's beard, the faint taste of beer. Vinny moaned a little and yanked away. 

"You should --" he said, chest heaving. "You should go, probably."

"I should," Edgar agreed, eyes on Vinny's mouth. Vinny groaned and nipped at Edgar's lower lip again before shoving at his chest. 

"These appointments are only supposed to be fifteen minutes long," Vinny said. "But --" He squeezed Edgar's now-soft penis and Edgar twitched so hard he almost fell off Vinny's lap. "You should come back."

"Okay," Edgar breathed. His voice came out hoarse and cracked. Vinny's eyes went dark again, and Edgar felt Vinny's penis move interestedly inside him. 

"Go," Vinny repeated, lifting Edgar from his lap. "Make sure no one sees you."

Edgar grabbed his briefs and jeans, shimmying back into them quickly. "Bye," Edgar said, and he left one lingering kiss on Vinny's mouth before slipping out the door, Vinny's gaze heavy on him the whole time. When he went home, he looked at himself in the mirror and pressed his fingers to the blooming bruises on his skin, panting. 

At the next class, Edgar wore a sweater that was loose on him. It slouched down past his collarbone, revealing the red marks Vinny had left on his skin. The girl sitting next to him made a face, but Edgar's attention was focused entirely on Vinny, who had walked into the classroom with one of the other TAs. Edgar caught his eye and Vinny gave him a tiny smile before his gaze dropped lower. Edgar saw Vinny swallow hard and Edgar let his legs sprawl wide, even though it made him feel awkward and vulnerable. Vinny looked away, shoulders hunching, and Edgar flushed with success.


End file.
